


let die to let live (i'm laying down my cards)

by therestisconfetti



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cordelia/Misty if u squint, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/therestisconfetti
Summary: And it’s not like they’re friends, not really. If anyone were to ask, Madison would say she doesn’t care about Zoe, that she proved it by refusing to bring the girl back to life when Cordelia and Myrtle asked. She personally thinks Zoe is too naive and dumb for the world.But deep down Madison can’t deny that they somehow always gravitate towards each other. Somehow, despite all of Madison’s stubbornness and need to be the center of attention, she finds herself constantly lingering when it comes to Zoe. Zoe, who has never been afraid stand up to Madison, to challenge her, to want her to be better.Ugh, it makes Madison sick just thinking about it.(Or: On top of the world ending, Madison tries to figure out what the hell makes Zoe Benson so special.)





	let die to let live (i'm laying down my cards)

**Author's Note:**

> hi so um Apocalypse just reminded me how much I love the witches and more importantly how much I love these two idiots.
> 
> This does contain MAJOR apocalypse spoilers so I'm warning you now.
> 
> Honestly, this was supposed to be a short little ficlet but it turned into me outlining Madison's journey throughout Apocalypse.

Madison Montgomery is angry. No - more than that, she’s pissed.

She’s angry at the stupid butler, angry at the dumb zombie boyfriend, angry at her Coven for not finding her.

Most of all, she’s mad at Zoe Benson.

Zoe and her stupid zombie boyfriend Kyle that _Madison_ helped bring back to life because for days Zoe had been a pouting puppy, moping around the house until Madison finally dragged her to the morgue.

And it’s not like they’re friends, not really. If anyone were to ask, Madison would say she doesn’t care about Zoe, that she proved it by refusing to bring the girl back to life when Cordelia and Myrtle asked. She personally thinks Zoe is too naive and dumb for the world.

But deep down Madison can’t deny that they somehow always gravitate towards each other. Somehow, despite all of Madison’s stubbornness and need to be the center of attention, she finds herself constantly lingering when it comes to Zoe. Zoe, who has never been afraid stand up to Madison, to challenge her, to want her to be better.

Ugh, it makes Madison sick just thinking about it.

Yet when she makes her grand entrance with Queenie and this weird guy who pulled her out of hell, she can’t ignore the thrill that rises in her stomach at Zoe’s reaction.

(And maybe just at seeing Zoe after all this time.)

Zoe’s eyes are wider than normal, her lips part ever so slightly as she looks between the three of them. She blinks, and Zoe can only assume it’s because she thinks she might be dreaming.

Madison can’t hide her signature smirk, can’t help the way she’s looking at Zoe and Zoe only behind her shades.

She’s just about to open her mouth to say something when Cordelia collapses, and immediately Zoe and Myrtle - which, when the fuck did _she_ come back? And why her over Madison? - are at her aid, both taking an arm to bring her back up. Queenie rushes over a moment later, and with a roll of her eyes Madison begrudgingly follows.

 

* * *

 

Madison is still pissed - don’t get her wrong - but she’s just happy to be alive for a moment.

She holds in a snarky comment when Zoe tells her she knew Madison was dead, masks the hurt that wants to show through. Because maybe Madison’s a bitch, but Zoe’s always had a soft spot. Her eyes flash to Zoe who meets her gaze and there’s something there in the brunette’s eyes, something that Madison can’t decipher, but the moment is interrupted when Cordelia bursts into tears - yet again, Madison might add.

It’s not until later, after Madison’s dismissed herself and decides to wander around this weird, creepy male version of Robichaux, that Zoe finds her.

Madison knows it’s Zoe before she even turns around, knows by the soft footsteps and the hesitation by the entryway.

“What do you want?”

She can’t help the snark in her tone, still bitter about being left for dead while everyone else moved on with their lives. How Zoe _knew_ she was dead, but didn’t push enough, didn’t try to bring her back to life.

“I just wanted to check on you,” Zoe responds, honest and gentle, like she’s always been.

“I’m fine,” the former starlet snaps then, spinning around to face Zoe. “You can thank your zombie boyfriend for my death, by the way.”

It comes out with more venom than intended, clear hurt in her words. Yet Madison’s expression doesn’t change; she still wears the sharp expression on her face, daring Zoe to challenge her words. She wonders if Zoe even knows what Kyle did, not that Madison actually cares.

(Except she does, at least a little.)

Zoe pauses for a moment before replying, “He’s not my boyfriend. Not anymore.”

Madison raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

(She ignores the way there’s something growing in the pit of her stomach at this news.)

“What, did waiting on witches get too exhausting for his one brain cell?”

“No, I…” Zoe shakes her head. “I found out what he did to you a few weeks after. He wouldn’t tell me where your body was, refused to give it up. So I - we,” she corrects, as if she’d let something slip up. “We kicked him out. I haven’t seen him since.”

For a moment, Madison is unsure what to say. She processes the information slowly in her mind, but her eyes never leave Zoe’s. The brunette’s eyes stay trained on her too, never hesitating. It looks like there’s something she wants to say, something to get off her chest, but she holds it back. She holds back and Madison knows it’s because she’s waiting for the other girl’s reaction.

Madison raises an eyebrow, mildly impressed. “You were always to good for that mess anyway,” she shrugs, trying not to make this more than she wants it to be. “Even when he was alive.”

It’s clearly not the response Zoe expects, head tilting every so slightly in that sickeningly adorable way it does when she’s trying to process new information. Madison holds in a scoff at the motion, trying not to roll her eyes at the fact Zoe doesn’t look like she’s changed one bit since they last saw each other.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Zoe tells her after an awfully long pause between them.

Madison gives her a confident smirk, raising her eyebrows teasingly. “Knew you missed me.”

Zoe only laughs, the soft sound falling from her lips and her eyes are a little brighter than they’d been before.

Madison tries not to read too much into it.

 

* * *

 

Being back at Robichaux takes some adjustment.

On one hand - and as much as Madison hates to admit it - it somewhat feels like coming home. She knows where everything is, still has her bedroom with Zoe, knows how things work. On the other hand though, everything is different. She’s never seen this many girls in the house at any given time, is confused by the fact there’s a _schedule_ for classes to work on magic and to understand the history of the Coven. It’s new, but Madison can’t tell if she hates it.

Though she’s made up her mind that if Coco tries to show off her stupid gluten and calorie power again, she _will_ shove a muffin down her throat.

And that Mallory girl? Well, Madison thinks she’s a freak. It has nothing whatsoever to do with just how powerful this new witch bitch is. And how she gets along with just about everyone, and how she looks at Zoe with her dumb wide eyes and smile.

No, nothing to do with that all.

Madison’s wandering the halls now while classes go on - Cordelia and Myrtle allowing her and Queenie a few days to adjust back to being in New Orleans - and she can hear the sound of Zoe from a few rooms away.

It’s that damn thing, like magic, and once again Madison finds herself drawn to her roommate. She quietly makes her way the room, only half-listening to the lesson Zoe is teaching. It’s not the lesson she cares so much about - no, it’s the way Zoe sounds so sure and confident in herself, something that hardly existed when Madison had first met her.

She peeks in the doorway, finding the room of six girls or so hanging on to every word Zoe says, as if she’s the most knowledgeable person in the room - which, Madison supposes she probably is on this stuff.

Zoe goes on talking about whatever basic spell she’s got these kids learning today, talking slowly and clearly for everyone to understand. Madison leans against the door frame, watching as Zoe practically glides across the front of the room. She is so confident and sure of herself, so ready to show others the way. Madison almost doesn’t recognize her for a moment, the oozing confidence and authority of Zoe Benson.

Madison’s mesmerized, unable to pull herself away from the scene. Zoe speaks with a hint of a smile as she walks around the room, keeping the rest of the witches’ eyes on her. The brunette says a spell in a lower voice, and although most everyone else in the room make soft noises of amazement when the spell is executed as planned, Madison is too busy watching Zoe. She watches the way her eyes light up and the way her smile widens only just a little, as if it still blows her mind that she can pull off things like this, no matter how simple.

“Okay, now you try it,” Zoe tells the girls as she turns her attention to them once again, and Madison can’t see, but she knows she’s giving them a quiet, encouraging smile.

Mallory catches Madison’s gaze behind Zoe for a moment, eyeing her curiously. Madison does her best not to sneer, but she doesn’t dare break eye contact. New powerful witch or not, the kid needs to know who’s the head bitch around here.

Noticing Mallory’s gaze, Zoe turns with her brow furrowed in slight confusion. Her expression softens into slight - but please, Madison thinks - surprise when she recognizes the blonde in the doorway.

“Hey,” she greets softly, walking over to Madison. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here, idiot,” Madison responds with her usual attitude. “In case you forgot, we share a room.”

Zoe rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Madison gives her a look before answering, “I was curious on how badly you bore the new witches.”

And Madison won’t admit it, but when Zoe breaks are feigned irritation for a quiet smile, it makes her stomach flutter in a way she doesn’t quite recognize.

(Madison hates it, how Zoe makes her feel all these unexpected things.)

 

* * *

 

Michael Langdon is a twisted fuck.

Madison knows this by the way he uses his exhibition of the seven wonders test to force her and Zoe to dance. And of _course_ he has Zoe leading because he’s a goddamn idiot. Zoe would never lead, not between the two of them.

She wonders if Michael is clairvoyant like Nan was, if he knows how Madison can’t seem to keep herself away from Zoe, how she’s almost always thinking about her.

It makes Madison sick honestly.

But Zoe’s gripping her waist firmly and Madison doesn’t have much choice but to follow. Zoe looks anywhere but her, opting for looking past the blonde’s shoulder. Madison resists the urge to roll her eyes.

When he finally releases them - one Cordelia has finally decided she’s seen enough - it takes a second longer than it should for them both to drop their hands. Zoe stares at her for a moment, eyes wide like they always are. Madison wastes no time sending the dirtiest glare towards the dumb prodigy warlock.

The man only smiles, his eyes full of mischief as if he’s known all along. Madison feels a shiver down her spine, something uneasy settling in the pit of her stomach. For some reason, she can’t look away from Michael - despite how creepy this stare is getting - until she feels a tug at her wrist.

“Mads, come on.”

It’s Zoe’s soft whisper that pulls her away, forces her to look elsewhere. Zoe bites her lip as she holds on to Madison’s wrist, guiding her away.

“He’s a perv,” Madison concludes in a mutter.

Zoe ignores her comment, instead letting her wrist go only to let a finger trail down the back of Madison’s hand before dropping her hand to her side. Madison doesn’t quite understand the way she’s surprise and pleased by the action all at once.

Zoe hovers near her for the remainder of the test, and Madison finds comfort in her presence.

 

* * *

 

“Do you really need two full suitcases for this trip?”

Madison tosses another pair of boots into her suitcase before she turns around to face Zoe. “I don’t know how long I’m going to be gone for,” she explains in a _duh_ voice.

“You’re such a brat.”

“At least my clothes aren’t from Old Navy,” Madison sneers.

“Whatever,” Zoe huffs, going back to whatever nerdy book she’s reading on her bed.

The blonde shuts her suitcase, zipping it all up before roughly tugging it off on the bed. She sighs as she tries to figure out the best way to get them downstairs, placing a hand on her hip as she stares at her bags intently.

“You’re literally trying to figure out what the hell Michael’s deal is, Madison. I don’t think outfits matter that much.”

“You know,” Madison says, unable to help herself. “It looks like a few years didn’t help your wardrobe at all.”

It’s a lie and Madison knows it because ever since Madison’s revival, she’s seen Zoe in outfits that make Madison pause every now and then. It’s nothing that Madison would ever wear herself, really, but she supposes that being a teacher and part of the Council has really helped Zoe out.

Maybe Myrtle’s helped, too.

(Madison almost tripped on herself when Zoe left their room the other day in high waisted pants and a crisp, white blouse that almost clearly showed her bralette.

It’s fine, she’s fine.

Madison doesn’t _ogle._ It’s not her style.)

“Don’t you have a weird, creepy house to get to?” Zoe asks, ignoring Madison’s jab.

Madison scoffs. “Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone.”

“Some peace and quiet, finally.”

Zoe says it with a teasing smirk, and Madison can’t help but be impressed at her retort. She offers the brunette a smirk of her own before she begins to lug her things out the door.

“Madison wait,” Zoe says suddenly, dropping her book back onto her bed and reaching out to grab the blonde girl’s wrist.

Madison stops in tracks, looking down at the hand on her wrist before meeting Zoe’s doe-like eyes. Something shifts in the air, something palpable that Madison knows they both feel so vividly.

“Be careful.”

Zoe says it with so much concern that Madison’s expression almost softens. Zoe’s gripping to her tightly, as if she’s afraid to let go, to allow Madison into the depths of whatever Michael Langdon came from. Madison visibly swallows in response, unfamiliar with this territory they’re treading.

“O-okay,” Madison manages to say, voice quieter than usual. After a beat she adds, “I have to go.”

It’s only then that Zoe drops her hand back down to her side. She nods in understanding, eyes filled with something Madison recognizes but can’t quite place. Madison only spares her one last look before she tugs her luggage out the door and downstairs.

She knows Zoe watches until the door closes behind her.

 

* * *

 

When Madison sees the girl crying by the staircase, she stops.

This is the infamous Violet she’s heard about the past few days and she knows it, knows she’s the one the weird sweater boy is moping over. And when the girl lifts her head for only a moment to wipe her tears, something in Madison’s stomach twists.

(It’s not at all because the girl reminds her of Zoe, not at all.

Zoe’s prettier, honestly.)

And something pangs in Madison’s chest, something that should resemble a heart, but all things considered, she doesn’t have one of those because she’s died twice now, right?

So it’s only logical she decides to help the girl. If anyone asks, it’s because she can’t stand people crying and really, she’s doing the rest of the spirits in the house a favor. That’s all.

But there’s a gentleness that Madison carries when she approaches the girl. It’s one look at those big, bambi-like brown eyes and Madison doesn’t have it in her to snap a typical remark or tell her to _get the fuck over it._ She’s gentle with her words, patient even.

It’s not because the girl looks like Zoe.

No, not at all.

 

* * *

 

The air at Robichaux is heavier after Madison returns. Although Cordelia’s tried to keep the details under wraps, only for her council - which, Madison supposes she’s a part of, Cordelia’s original girls - the other witches still know enough to worry.

Madison’s somewhat traumatized from her visit to Murder House, and Zoe can tell.

Because somehow Zoe’s getting annoyingly good at being able to read Madison’s emotions.

Stupid bitch.

“Madison,” Zoe says on the rare moment they’re not caring after the weakening Cordelia or keeping an eye on the constantly improving Mallory.

Madison snaps her head up from her phone, looking at Zoe expectantly.

“What happened at that house?” the brunette asks quietly.

For a moment, Madison’s brought back to her visit. In her mind’s eye, she sees those two spirits burning, ceasing to exist. She holds in a gasp, trying not to shake from the memory.

“You don’t want to know,” she tells her roommate, tries to leave it at that.

She wants to protect Zoe from what she knows, protect them all because no one deserves to see it. No one should even know it’s possible.

They no longer existed with a twist of Michael’s hands.

It was that simple.

Zoe doesn’t buy her bullshit though, and she’s crawling across the floor to kneel in front of Madison, who is leaning against the bottom of her bed.

“You’ve been different since then.”

Madison scoffs, rolling her eyes so she doesn’t have to meet Zoe’s gaze. “We all have,” she points out. “Michael is literally the spawn of Satan and we’re running out of time.”

“You saw something at that house,” Zoe presses.

“I saw a lot of things,” Madison deflects. “Lots of fucked up things, actually.”

“You don’t have to carry this burden alone, you know.”

“I don’t. That warlock was there with me,” Madison bites back, unable to keep even a hint of her snark out of it.

“Why do you have to be so goddamn difficult?”

Zoe is growing irritated with her, she always does. Madison tries to downplay the thrill that runs through her. It’s always been fun to push Zoe’s buttons, been fun pushing her until she _finally_ fights back.

“Can’t all be like you, princess,” Madison tells her, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Zoe huffs in frustration, hands falling to either of Madison’s knees. The blonde inhales suddenly, holding her breath because Zoe is so close and maybe she’s thought about something like this before. Maybe she’s wanted something like this for so long.

“I’m trying to help you,” Zoe whispers, brown eyes looking at Madison so intently the blonde doesn’t dare look away. “I’m always here for you.”

There’s a pause between them, one where Zoe isn’t backing down and Madison is calculating every breath she takes. Madison wants to break the silence with another sly comment, another jab at Zoe to get her to fight, but her words are stuck down her throat and all she can think of is how Zoe’s attention is on her, her and _only_ her.

Madison thinks she recognizes the look in her eyes now, knows where she’s seen Zoe do it before.

This is how Zoe used to look at Kyle.

(This is how Madison had wished Zoe would look at her.)

She can’t help herself now; Zoe is clearly waiting for some kind of answer and Madison is getting restless. She leans in gently, tilting her head slowly so she can give Zoe a chance to back out if she wants.

Madison swears Zoe is moving forward, leaning over Madison’s knees to meet her halfway when Myrtle’s voice in the hallway surprises both of them.

“Has anyone seen Zoe?”

Instantly they’re jerking away from each other, each of the mirroring expressions filled with wide eyes. It’s like a spell of some sort has been lifted, like for a moment the world only revolve around Madison and Zoe.

Zoe is slowly getting up to her feet as she calls out, “In my room, one second.”

She looks back at Madison, as if hesitating on whether she should leave the girl here.

Madison shakes her head, finally finding her voice again. “Go. See what that redhead bitch wants now.”

The brunette only nods, following Madison’s instructions, but not before sparing one last glance at her roommate.

When the door shuts behind Zoe, Madison leans the back of her head against her bed in frustration.

“What the actual _fuck,”_ she mutters.

 

* * *

 

Madison is convinced the entire universe is against her and Zoe.

She wants to pry, wants to push Zoe’s buttons until she explains exactly what the _hell_ almost happened the other day in the quiet peace of their bedroom. She wants to hear Zoe say it, to hear the sincerity in her voice so Madison _knows_ it’s real.

But Zoe is Cordelia’s right hand. When she’s not teaching, she’s aiding their Supreme - fuck Michael, Madison won’t give that demon the time of day - in her closed off bedroom or in the quiet study, away from the curious eyes of Cordelia’s newer students.

And when they do find a moment alone, a moment where students aren’t coming up to Zoe or Queenie isn’t hanging around, Zoe is usually busy reading or sleeping or just _not_ making time for Madison.

Madison’s starting to think that Zoe might be avoiding her.

She watches as Zoe dismisses her class, smiling, despite the incoming doom that awaits them with Michael wanting to kill them and all that.

Madison’s about to push off the doorway to walk up to Zoe, after Myrtle sending her to fetch for the brunette - as if Madison doesn’t have anything better to do - when she stops herself. She watches as Mallory practically glides up to Zoe, puppy-like features directed brightly at her.

It makes Madison roll her eyes dramatically, unable to help but watch the way Mallory looks at Zoe with hope and fondness that doesn’t fail to irritate the older blonde. Zoe entertains her - of _course_ she does - because she’s literally the nicest person Madison knows and it kind of makes her sick.

She watches the exchange and Madison’s insides bubble up and she doesn’t want to call it jealousy, but she knows better than to deny it, at least to herself.

Another one of the students approaches Zoe, and Madison smirks a little at Mallory being somewhat cut off. She looks down at her nails, hating the fact that Zoe’s so goddamn likable and approachable when she feels someone in front of her.

She looks up to find Mallory pausing before she exits the room.

“Can I help you?” Madison asks, her tone making it clear she wants to do anything but.

Mallory doesn’t look fazed at all by Madison’s stone cold, bitchy attitude. She instead gives her a knowing smile, like she knows Madison better than she lets on. It honestly kind of freaks Madison out, how sure of herself Mallory is.

“You know, things would move a lot faster if you both stopped waiting for each other to do something.”

Madison frowns, eyebrows furrowing together. “What?”

Mallory doesn’t add to her statement. Instead she just continues to give Madison that knowing look. It takes Madison another moment before she thinks she’s made sense of what nonsense the girl is talking about.

It makes her panic just a little.

Madison narrows her eyes at her. “Bitch, don’t tell me you’re clairvoyant on top of the bringing things back from the dead thing.”

Mallory only gives her a sweet smile as she says, “Bye Madison” before walking out of the room and towards the staircase.

Madison is left gaping, and she turns around and calls out, “Come back here, Mallory!”

It’s then that Zoe appears at Madison’s side, watching Mallory walk up the stairs without even so much as flinching before turning her attention to Madison, a half-amused, half-confused look on her face.

“Is everything okay?”

There’s a hint of teasing in her voice and Madison turns her head to look at her before letting out a huff and watching the last of Mallory walk up the steps.

“She just thinks she knows it all, doesn’t she?” Madison mutters, mainly more for herself than Zoe.

“She’s a smart kid.”

Madison scoffs, looking at Zoe once again. “Whatever,” she grumbles, stomping away from her roommate and towards the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

The door opens abruptly and bangs against the wall before Madison shuts it firmly. It alarms Zoe, who drops the book she’s reading to glare at Madison.

“Do you mind? I’m trying to read,” she frowns.

“If I have to watch Cordelia go heart eyes over that swamp witch one more time,” Madison groans. “God, I can’t take it.”

Zoe sighs, realizing she won’t be able to get any reading done when Madison’s like this. She marks off her page before placing the book on her bedside table and sitting up fully.

“You know she’s always had a soft spot for Misty,” Zoe points out matter-of-factly.

“So?” Madison almost whines. “I was dead too, where’s _my_ welcome home, huh? All Queenie and I got were ‘welcome back to the shit show’ but _she_ gets anything she wants. It’s all about stupid Misty Day.”

Zoe’s expression shifts, as if she’s finally understanding what this is really about. She’s getting pretty good at seeing through the surface level of Madison’s tantrums.

“You know we’re all glad you’re back, Madison.”

Madison looks at her from across the room and raises an eyebrow. “You knew I was dead and didn’t look for me.”

“I tried,” Zoe reminds her, pushing herself off the bed. “We all did. Even Cordelia couldn’t figure out where your body was buried.”

Madison crosses her arms, looking away. “Yeah, whatever.”

“Madison,” the brunette sighs walking towards her. “We care about you. You know that, even though you’re a brat most of the time.”

“Yeah, right.”

Zoe stops in front of Madison, looking at her with those doe-like eyes. “I care about you.”

The vulnerability of the statement makes Madison meet her gaze, notices the way Zoe doesn’t dare look away from her. Brown eyes are fixed firmly on her and her alone, like nothing else in the world matters. It makes the pit of Madison’s stomach turn just a little, a mixture of pleasure and excitement and anxiety all wrapped into one.

“I can’t stop caring about you,” Zoe adds quietly, her voice hardly above a murmur.

Madison softens at her statement, unable to keep up her furrowed brows and usual too-good-for-anyone demeanor. Zoe’s looking at her _that_ way again, the way she did the other day before Myrtle’s voice snapped them out of their bubble. Mallory’s weirdly specific comment comes back to her then, echoing in her mind.

_Fuck it. Maybe the bitch has a point._

Madison takes a step closer to Zoe before she’s leaning in and letting their lips meet. Zoe’s lips are soft and taste like the chapstick she buys at the grocery store, and Madison all but melts into it. She feels Zoe frozen under her touch, but only for a moment. Zoe’s hand reaches up to cup Madison’s jaw as she reciprocates, slow and careful as if she’s afraid she might ruin it. Madison almost smiles into the kiss, but when Zoe cocks her head to the side, the blonde is steadying herself by gripping onto the taller girl’s waist.

She’ll be damned before Zoe Benson is the reason she goes weak.

(Though, she guesses, she’s kind of already halfway there judging by the way Zoe’s mouth moves against hers.)

Madison’s kissed a lot of people in her life - or lives, she supposes - but none of them even come close to the way she’s kissing Zoe.

They stand there in the middle of their shared bedroom, making out for what feels like hours. Madison can sense the want and desire behind their intentions, but they’re both so gentle with each other, afraid that they might ruin what’s happening between them.

“Come to bed,” Zoe mumbles when she finally pulls away for air.

She’s gripping comfortably on Madison’s shoulders, holding in a giggle when Madison leaves a trail of kisses along her jaw.

“Oh, so we’re moving fast now, huh?” Madison teases against her skin.

She feels Zoe tense up beneath her touch, feels the way she hesitates without an answer. Madison immediately feels guilty; she’d momentarily forgotten what had brought Zoe to Robichaux in the first place.

She pulls away from Zoe’s jaw to make eye contact with her.

“We don’t have to do anything else tonight,” Madison tells her, a newfound softness in her tone. She tucks a stray strand of hair behind Zoe’s ear before adding, “I just...this is nice, okay? This is really nice.”

Zoe visibly relaxes, biting her lip in a poor attempt to hide her smile.

“Okay,” she whispers, pulling Madison towards her bed.

They crawl under the covers, wrapped around each other before they begin trading kisses again. It’s agonizingly slow, but each time their lips meet again, Madison knows: this isn’t just a one time thing.

It’s not a threesome or a one night stand. This is Zoe and Madison, clear as day.

Sometimes Zoe pulls away to let out a soft giggle and Madison can’t help but join her.

They stay up for hours just making out and murmuring sweet nothings until they fall asleep, curling into each other as a new normal begins to take place.

 

* * *

 

“Mads, we already missed breakfast. I have to get down there to teach my class.”

Madison lets out a soft whine as Zoe moves around their shared room, getting dressed for the day while also picking up clothes that were strewn on top of the bed and on the floor.

“Fuck classes,” Madison states from her comfortable position laying in bed. “One day without it won’t kill them.”

Zoe picks her head up to look back at Madison with a _you know better_ look. Madson only rolls her eyes and deepens her pout.

“They have to be ready for when it happens,” Zoe tells her simply.

Madison knows what she means, knows that there’s only a limited amount of days until Michael does God knows what to them.

“Fine,” she says dramatically, lying further back on the pillows than she already was. “Go show those losers just how smart you are.”

Zoe chuckles softly, pulling on her shoes. “I will,” she promises before walking over and leaning onto Madison’s side of the bed. “Please do something productive while I’m gone.”

“No promises princess,” Madison smirks.

“God,” Zoe rolls her eyes. “You’re a brat.”

“You like it.”

Zoe’s only response is to flush slightly, and Madison finds herself victorious.

“I have to go,” Zoe insists.

Madison sits up then, reaching over to cup Zoe’s face into her hands before pulling her into a slow kiss, letting her teeth gently tug at Zoe’s bottom lip as she pulls away.

“Bye,” she whispers.

Zoe’s clearly dazed by Madison’s actions, eyes hardly fluttering open a full moment later. Madison smirks, proud of her accomplishment as she leans back on the headboard.

“You’re a tease,” she says with a shake of her head.

“Get to class,” Madison tells her, eyes shining.

Zoe does as she’s told with a smile on her face and one last lingering glance at Madison before she goes.

Madison can’t wipe the dumb smile on her face, thinking about how Zoe’s lips feel against hers and how everything feels like it’s going to be okay under Zoe’s touch.

She can’t remember the last time she’s felt something like this.

She can’t remember being _happy._

 

* * *

 

Madison and Coco are in the greenhouse when it happens.

Myrtle’s tasked her with showing Coco some stupid plant potion and they’re just about done when they hear chaos ensue. There’s gunshots and screaming faintly in the background. Madison turns to Coco, who has wide eyes and a quaking lip.

The color drains from Madison’s face.

“NO!” Madison screams, dropping whatever she’s got in her hands before beginning to sprint towards the door so she can return to the house.

“Madison, no!” Coco yells, grabbing her by the wrist. “You go back in there, you die too!”

“Let me go!” the smaller girl snaps, desperately trying to pull away.

She knows she has to get back to the house, knows her Coven is in danger.

 _Zoe_ is in danger.

Madison feels sick thinking about it, knowing Zoe and Queenie are supposed to be in the middle of teaching a protection spell.

“We have to protect the future of this Coven,” Coco reminds her, expression still reading blatant fear along with the way she’s gripping onto Madison’s wrist like their lives depend on it.

Which, it kind of does.

She’s fighting Coco’s hold, and if she was in any other situation, she would make a jab at how Coco’s been spending too much time with Mallory and Cordelia with her last comment.

There’s a final gunshot and scream, this one piercing through both Madison and Coco. They stop their fight for a moment, both of them looking nowhere in particular as their breathing evens out and they wait for what’s next.

_Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead._

Madison counts to ten in her head, and when there’s not another scream or gunshot, she’s jerking her wrist out of Coco’s grasp and making a beeline for the door. Coco doesn’t stop her at all, but Madison hears her not too far behind.

Madison practically rips the back door to the house open, running into the main room of the first floor. She comes to a halt when she’s met with blood and bodies.

This is a nightmare that she can’t seem to wake up from.

“No no no,” Madison mutters frantically, her breathing becoming increasingly uneven as her eyes scour the room.

“Oh my god,” Coco gasps behind her.

Madison hears multiple sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, but she doesn’t even look to see who it is. She doesn’t care. There’s only one thing - one _person_ \- Madison can focus on right now.

A strangled sob comes from the bottom of the staircase.

“My girls.”

“Madison. Coco,” Myrtle’s voice calls from the stairs, but Madison doesn’t even hear it.

“ _Zoe._ ”

It’s a loud and shrill screech, one that Madison doesn’t even recognize coming from her own mouth.

She’s immediately diving down to her knees, down to where Zoe’s body lays on its back. Her vision gets blurry as tears begin to spring to her eyes, she can’t catch her breath at all, not with the scene in front of her.

Zoe’s doe-like eyes are wide and round as ever. She lays on her back with a bullet shot through her forehead. She stares at the ceiling, unmoving and cold.

“No no no no,” Madison begins to repeat over and over, hands hovering over Zoe’s body as if she doesn’t know how to even touch her.

In the back of her mind, she sees Zoe underneath the sheets of her bed, laughing and looking at Madison with bright, twinkling eyes.

It forces an ugly, broken sob out of the blonde.

“Zoe come back,” she cries, hands gripping Zoe’s shoulders. “Zoe, Zoe, wake up. Don’t - Zoe, come on.”

Madison is frantic as she shouts at the dead brunette with tears falling everyone and sobs escaping her mouth. She shakes the girl as if it’ll help, as if this is just some stupid trick fate is playing on her, that she’ll come back.

Cordelia falls to her knees in the entryway, sobbing openly and without reserve. Myrtle crouches next to her, pulling her into a warm embrace and willing herself not to cry.

“Zoe please,” Madison begs, whine evident in her voice. “Come back princess, wake up.”

It’s then that she feels hands grab her from either side, pulling her away. She struggles initially, screaming for Zoe and to be unhanded, but she recognizes the two as Mallory and Coco. They drag her to a far enough corner, far away from Zoe and the rest of the girls, and Madison finally gives up her struggle.

Instead she lets herself cry, crying into the shoulder of Mallory who seems to be too stunned to speak or react.

“I lost her,” Madison keeps repeating over and over.

While Mallory holds her silence, Madison can’t get the image of Zoe’s dead body out of her head.

She thinks about Zoe’s soft kisses and the way she was always so so gentle with Madison, like she was afraid Madison would break from too much affection. She thinks about how just this morning, Zoe was smiling brightly as she promised to return to their bedroom after class.

It forces another hard, broken sob out of Madison.

It had felt like despite everything else going on in the world, Madison’s life was finally falling into place.

The threat of doomsday was around the corner, but at least Madison had Zoe with her every step of the way.

Until now.

 

* * *

 

Madison can’t even get mad at Cordelia for the slap across her face.

Her cheek still stings, but maybe Madison deserves it. Maybe if she’d told Cordelia about the soul-burning event, if she’d opened up to Zoe when she tried to pry it out of her, this wouldn’t have happened.

These are the thoughts that keep her up as she sits on the corner of the couch, unable to sleep in this gross old swamp cabin the night following Michael’s attack.

Cordelia and Myrtle have both passed out on the bed while Coco and Mallory share the floor.

It’s so quiet save for the fire they have going that Mallory’s voice startles her.

“I think she was in love with you.”

Madison jumps at the comment, turning to face the younger witch. “God bitch, why aren’t you asleep?”

Mallory ignores her, sitting up from her position on the floor. “She always saw more in you than anyone else, you know.”

Despite how traumatic as the day has been, Madison isn’t ready to hold hands and sing kumbaya with this bitch anytime soon.

“What, does being the future Supreme give you all the bullshit knowledge in the world, too?”

“No,” Mallory shrugs, a hint of a chuckle falling from her lips. “I could tell in the way Zoe talked about you.”

Madison just looks at her, no snappy comment on hand for Mallory’s response.

“You could kind of sense a lingering sadness in her before you came back, even years after you died the second time,” Mallory explains. “It went away when you came back. Some of the new witches would talk about you, about how you’re kind of a bitch-”

“Thanks,” Madison interjects.

“-but Zoe would always tell them they just don’t know you. She said you’re better than what you show to the world.”

Madison snorts softly, rolling her eyes as a hint of sadness creeps back in. “Of course she did. She always said that shit.”

“She was right.”

“She was hopeful,” Madison corrects.

Mallory shifts, looking at Madison very intently. “We’re going to bring the Coven back, Madison. We’re bringing Zoe back.”

“We fucking better,” Madison mutters, turning away from the future Supreme and focusing her attention back on the fire.

Falling asleep is hard without Zoe beside her.

 

* * *

 

While everything else back on earth resets, Hell isn’t exactly the same.

Madison supposes that’s expected when the spawn of satan has been defeated by a witch.

Madison remembers the apocalypse, remembers Mallory and Coco and the stupid warlocks. She remembers the entire shit show Michael Langdon caused, the way Cordelia looked at her - prouder than she’s ever been of Madison - when she protected the coven over herself, remembers getting her head literally blown off her body.

She remembers everything about Zoe Benson, too.

So it’s drives her insane when she’s reliving her own personal hell for the billionth time and Mallory is nowhere to be found.

“God I’m going to kill that bitch when I see her,” she mutters as she punches the keys on the register. “ _If_ I ever fucking see her.”

She’s been called to re-stack something in the bedding section of the department store when a hooded, black figure appears. It makes her stop in her tracks.

The hood is lifted to reveal Nan smiling at Madison in that creepy way she always has since joining the underworld.

“Hi Madison,” Nan greets.

“God, don’t fucking tell me I have a worse hell waiting for me.”

“I think we’ve let you sweat it out long enough.”

Madison turns at the new voice to find Mallory standing behind her with a hand cocked on her hip, giving the older girl a teasing smirk.

“Surprise bitch,” Mallory mocks.

“That’s my line,” Madison snaps. “What took you so fucking long?”

Mallory shrugs, feigning innocence. “Guess I got distracted.”

“Bitch,” Madison mutters.

Mallory laughs, shaking her head as she walks towards the other girl. “Come on, Madison. Let’s get you back to Robichaux.”

“Is everything…?”

The young future Supreme nods. “Everything is good. They’re all back - the entire coven, Queenie, Misty-”

“You brought the swamp witch back before me?” Madison gapes.

“It made Cordelia really happy,” Nan pipes up.

Madison whips her head around to glare at Nan before cocking an eyebrow up at Mallory expectantly.

Mallory only rolls her eyes, extending a hand out to her. “Come on, Zoe’s missing you.”

Madison breaks her irritation at that, sighing as she takes Mallory’s hand. She’s doing everything she can to hide the smile that wants to find its place on her lips.

“This still doesn’t make us friends.”

“Sure Madison,” Mallory smiles, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

And Madison isn’t sure how it happens but she finds herself outside of Robichaux with Mallory and Nan flanking her sides. She lets out a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding in, turning to face Mallory.

“So they don’t remember?”

Mallory shakes her head. “Only me, you, and Misty. Myrtle...Myrtle hasn’t been brought back. She doesn’t need to be.”

“And you haven’t said anything?” Madison confirms.

“I was thinking we could,” Mallory admits. “Slowly. The three of us.”

Madison nods, looking back at the big doors welcoming her home.

“She’s home, Madison,” Mallory assures her.

Nan takes the initiative and leads the two blondes to the doors. She pulls them open, letting Mallory and Madison come in behind her.

Cordelia is making her way down the staircase when her head snaps up to see their entrance with Queenie. She gasps, eyes widening at the sight of Madison.

Madison smirks, a playful look in her eye.

“Surprise bitch,” she greets her. “I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me.”

“Madison,” Cordelia gapes, quickly making her way down the rest of the stairs with Queenie hot on her heels.

Madison can hear the whispers of the newer witches in the entryways looking on with curious eyes. She knows that they’re whispering because they know her as Madison Montgomery, the star, and not the witch. It only makes her smirk more.

“Oh my goodness,” Cordelia breathes out, scooping Madison up into her arms for a hug.

Madison allows herself the affection, allows Cordelia to hug her and fuss over her. She remembers the way Cordelia looked at her just moments before she died, how she cradled her face and perhaps even looked at Madison like her own daughter.

She’s so wrapped up in Cordelia’s genuine surprise and relief that she doesn’t see Zoe make her way to the entryway at the sounds of her students’ whispers. She looks in and finds Cordelia hugging Madison and her jaw drops. She moves around her students who give way to her when she makes her presence known amongst them.

“How did…” Cordelia begins, pulling away to arm’s length in order to fully inspect Madison.

Madison smiles, exchanging a look with Mallory. “I think you have Mallory to thank for this one.”

Cordelia looks from Mallory and Nan, perplexed for a second time since Mallory’s arrival to Robichaux.

Madison looks past Cordelia to find Zoe standing in front of her students, staring at the scene before her in complete shock.

“God,” Madison sighs, completely joking as she rolls her eyes and strides over to Zoe confidently.

She immediately envelopes the brunette in a tight hug, arms wrapping around her shoulders tightly as she digs her face into Zoe’s neck. Zoe hesitates for only a moment before she’s wrapping her arms around Madison’s middle.

Madison can feel Mallory’s knowing smile behind her, and she figures just this once, she’ll let the bitch get away with it.

“Is this real?” Zoe asks, pulling away to inspect Madison carefully.

Madison can’t help but smile. “I’m back,” she confirms.

Zoe shakes her head, as if she doesn’t quite understanding. “I...Kyle said- and I tried to...we couldn’t...I wanted to-”

Madison shakes her head, holding both of Zoe’s wrists. “I know,” she promises. “I know you tried to find me.”

“I think you guys have a lot to catch up on,” Mallory says suddenly, hiding her smirk but Madison knows it and she makes a face at her.

“I…” Zoe begins, looking from Mallory to Madison.

Even Cordelia looks a little perplexed at the situation, clearly confused on Madison’s affection towards the brunette.

Madison rolls her eyes, a hint of a smile on her lips. “Come on,” she says, one of her hands dropping to Zoe’s and intertwining their fingers together. “Have you lost your ability to speak since I’ve been gone?”

The taunt brings Zoe back, laughing softly as she eyes their intertwined hands.

“Welcome back, Madison.”

Madison smiles at her, tugging her up the stairs as Mallory and Cordelia clear out the rest of the witches, telling them to return to whatever they were previously doing. She turns back when she reaches the top of the stairs to find Mallory raising an eyebrow at her suggestively.

Madison only gives her a mischievous smile before pulling Zoe around the corner, out of sight of every curious eye in the house.

“Madison, what’s-”

Madison leans up and kisses Zoe sweetly before she can get the rest of the sentence out. While one hand remains in Zoe’s, the other hand reaches up and holds the brunette’s jaw carefully as she leans up more.

It’s not the first time Madison’s kissed her, not by any means, but Zoe’s reciprocation this time is sweeter than any of the other ones before this.

Madison pulls away after a few moments, biting her lip when she watches Zoe’s eyes flutter open.

“What’s happening?” Zoe rasps.

“I’ve died too many times to not do that right away,” Madison informs her seriously, head still tilting upwards. “I missed you. I’m tired of playing games.”

Confusion turns into relief on Zoe’s face and she sighs happily, gently guiding Madison’s back to the wall.

“You’re a brat,” Zoe tells her.

“You like it,” Madison grins.

Zoe only smiles before she’s tilting her head and kissing Madison again.

Madison Montgomery is happy - no, she's elated.

She’s happy about saving the world and Mallory getting her out of hell.

Most of all, she’s happy about Zoe Benson kissing her until she forgets to breathe.


End file.
